galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gashadokuro (Kakuranger)
Gashadokuro appeared in 1994 TV series called Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Prince of the Yokai Army Corps and the son of Daimaou, Gashadokuro (ガシャドクロ Gashadokuro, Gasha Skull) is one of the most brutally sadistic of the Youkai as he kills humans on sight with utter enjoyment of the deed. His human form, called Young Noble Junior (貴公子ジュニア Kikoshi Junia), is a bleached blond leather punk in death rock attire who is seen with a guitar. His ultimate desire is a Yokai paradise with humans either dead or enslaved. In his true form, Gashadokuro is a skeleton Yokai with skulls over his body wearing an army helmet, the Right half of his body is white while the left one matches his helmet and is camouflage. He wields a bone-themed sword in battle, before later gaining a jet pack flamethrower from Dr. Yugami. In battle, he can use his sword to turn lightning into energy, blasting it at opponents. He can also blast lightning from his eyes at his enemies. With the jetpack portion, of his new weapon, he can fly. Prior to them knowing his true name, Junior began uniting the Yokai under his banner and made himself known to the Kakurangers when he freed the Shuten Douji Brothers and sent them after the ninja. Junior also made the Kakurangers' fight with him personal and evaded them after Tsuchigumo's death via a hot air balloon. Eventually, when contacted by Daimaou, Junior sends Umibozu to capture five children as the first fifteen petrified sacrifices to produce the altar while he went after the other ten to complete Daimaou's resurrection ritual. Energized by Daimaou, with Sandyuu revealing his true identity, Gashadokuro defeats the Jusho Fighters before they can summon Muteki Shogun before taking the altar and surrounding district into the sky beyond the Kakurangers' reach while turning the trapped humans into stone to await for Daimaou's month-long resurrection to be completed. While Gashadokuro appears to be completely heartless to even his lackeys and more relentless in combat, he does have some respect for the Kakurangers, as seen when he allowed his Dorodoros to give water to the Kappa-ized Seikai and Saizou to fight Nue. When Sandyuu attempted to fight him, Gashadokuro easily overwhelmed him before fatally wounding him. Enraged, the Kakurangers vowed to avenge their sensei by destroying Gashadokuro once and for all. In the following battle, in which he enlarged himself, Gashadokuro was finally killed by Super Kakure Daishogun, returning the district to the ground and freeing all the petrified citizens. Nevertheless, he succeeded in resurrecting his father, Daimaou, who vowed to avenge his son. Though unseen, Gashadokuro's spirit presumably emerged within the Seal Door along with all the other defeated Yokai, after their master Daimaou was finally contained there by the Kakurangers. Realizing that they were now powerless in captivity, the Yokai all vowed that they would one day be reborn and regain their power, cursing humanity. See Also * Rito Revolto * Giant Yokai Gashadokuro Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Skeletons Category:Undeads Category:Royalty Category:Characters Portrayed by Kenichi Endō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1994 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures